The Inside Story
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: When four-year-old Anna gets sick, she has a dream where she goes into her body to fight the germs. Based on a curious George episode, no flames please!


**A.N. Yeah, yeah, I know this is stupid, but I got it from an episode of Curious George that I really like and this happened. Also, I'm going to pretend they know what germs are, okay?**

If there was one day Princess Anna liked more than her birthday and Christmas, it was a snow day.

One winter morning, when snow blanketed the ground, four-year-old Anna woke up with a yawn and a stretch and looked out the window.

She gasped.

"SNOW DAY! ELSA, ELSA, WAKE UP!" she shouted, running to Elsa's bed.

Seven-year-old Elsa, who had snow powers, woke up with a start when Anna pounced on her.

"Anna, go back to sleep."

"I can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play! Besides, it's a snow day!"

With that, Elsa sat up with a gleam in her eye, and next thing Anna knew, they were getting dressed and racing each other down to breakfast.

Anna won, because she slid down the banister, which gave her a head start.

After breakfast with their parents, Anna and Elsa got dressed for the snow and went to a courtyard.

"Come on, come on, let's make a snowman, and snow angels, and have a snowball fight-"

Elsa laughed.

"Slow down, Anna!" she said, punching her playfully in the arm.

"Remember, we can do all those using my powers. Well, two out of three anyway."

Anna pouted.

"But it's no fun when you use your powers!" she whined.

Elsa sighed and said, "Fine. But after those things, we use my powers. Deal?"

When Anna finally agreed, they played in the snow all morning until lunch.

When they went inside, Elsa noticed something amiss.

"Oh, Anna. Don't tell me you forgot to wear your scarf!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna looked sheepish, which was enough for Elsa.

Elsa sighed.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. Now come on, we don't want to be late for lunch."

During lunch, Anna smelled her delicious food, to savor the taste before eating it.

The only problem was, it didn't smell like anything.

Anna shrugged it off, before taking a bite.

It didn't taste like anything either.

Anna pushed her plate away, and began picking at her food.

"Anna, aren't you hungry?" questioned the Queen.

Anna shook her head, and sneezed three times in succession.

The Queen felt her forehead before shaking her head.

"I think you have a cold, Anna. Elsa, will you please take her up to bed? Your father and I have paperwork to attend to."

"Yes, Mama. Come on, Anna, you should be in bed by now."

Anna sniffled in response.

When Anna was tucked up in bed, Elsa felt her forehead again.

"Mama was right. You have a fever. Stuffy nose, sore throat, clammy hands. You're definitely fighting a germ," Elsa stated.

Anna's ears pricked up.

"What's a germ?" she said hoarsely. She was beginning to feel worse.

"Well, it's...it's kind of...here, let me show you," Elsa said.

She picked up a book and flipped through it.

When she found the page she was looking for, she held it up to Anna.

"See that blob? That's a germ. Some germs can be good for you, but bad germs can make you sick. And this picture over here is your body. Those two blobs in your chest are lungs. When you cough or sneeze, that's your lungs squeezing together, to force the bad germ out. But enough biology. You should be resting."

With that, Elsa walked out.

Anna didn't want to rest, she wanted to get rid of the germ in her body.

But she didn't know how.

She laid back to think about it, and soon fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was in a great white space.

Where was she?

She looked all around, and her vision finally settled on a face, a face she had seen many times before it the mirror.

It was her face, and she was asleep!

With one giant breath through her mouth, the big Anna inhaled little Anna!

When the little Anna looked around, she saw that she was in a big cave, with big white things behind her and a big drop in front of her, with a big droopy thing hanging over it.

Anna thought, and she had a hunch that this was her mouth, and when she looked around some more, she saw a map of her body, a lit lantern, and a funny contraption she had never seen before.

She grabbed the lantern, approached the thingamajig, and slowly realized that this contraption could take her around her body to find the germ!

Anna boarded the contraption, which she named a spaceship, and saw a steering wheel, a lever, and buttons.

After a couple minutes, she found out how to work them, and began her search.

"Now where to look first?" she asked herself.

She drove around, and behind that droopy thing, she saw a hole in the ceiling, which she decided to risk.

Anna found herself in another cave with hairs and a slimy thing on them, and behind her, a big wall of that slimy stuff.

"I think I'm somewhere above the mouth, but I'm not sure where..." she pondered.

While she was looking around, she saw another map, which said she was in her nose.

"Ah ha!" Anna shouted.

But soon, she heard a noise like she'd never heard before, and she could tell that she wasn't alone.

She went around a bend, being careful to avoid the slimy stuff, and saw a blob, who was singing with a couple backups.

What was more, the blob had something like a small violin, and a bowler hat.

Their song went like this:

"I'm in your nose (Achoo, he's in your nose)

I'm in your nose (Oh, yeah, he's in your nose)

I'll make you sniffle, I'll make you sneeze, you won't be smelling that yummy cheese!

I'm in your belly (Down, down!)

I'll mosey on down to your belly (Look out, he's in your belly!)

So don't eat a thing, that's my suggestion, 'cause I'll be giving you indigestion!

Ha, ha! Sing it, Germettes! (Go, Toots, go!)

Oh, I like the sound of that, do it again! (Go, Toots, go!)

Ha, ha, ha! I love this place! Whoo! (Ba-dop, ba-dop, wow!)

Gonna go to your lungs (Hey, Toots, where you going?)

To the lungs (Look out, he's in your lungs!)

Well, I'll be making you wheeze and cough, you better take the whole week off!

And if you're wondering who to blame (Don't forget, Toots' the name!)

'Cause we'll be making you sweat and squirm, 'cause that's our job...'cause we're germs!"

Anna watched the germs go around another bend and slowly realized that they must be the germs that were making her sick!

She caught up to them, and stood next to the main germ.

"Excuse me!" she said.

With that, the germ turned around and saw her.

"Well, hi! You're a mighty strange looking germ. My name is Toots, and these singers are the Germettes."

Anna curtsied and said, "My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle. I'm not a germ, I'm the owner of this body, and you and the Germettes are going to have to leave!"

Toots looked a little confused and said, "Leave? Why would we leave? We like it here!"

Anna mentally face-palmed, and explained that they were making her sick.

Toots looked genuinely concerned, and said he was just on his way out now.

He went around a bend, but just when Anna thought he was gone for good, he popped back out and said, "Ha! Fooled you! I'm never leaving!"

With that, Toots walked over to a wall, and with a devilish grin, pulled out a feather.

"I'm not leaving, but you are!"

And he tickled the wall.

On the outside, the sleeping big Anna was on the brink of a sneeze, but the little Anna held on to a hair when her alternate self sneezed, so she didn't get blown out!

When the sneeze was over, the little Anna saw another spaceship, which she guessed to be the germs', zoom off!

Anna was not going to give up without a fight, so she consulted the map, which gave her the idea to go to the lungs, went back to her own spaceship, and blasted off to look for and stop Toots.

Since she was in the nose, she decided to go to the throat, which was where the opening to the lungs were.

Anna zoomed the spaceship down, and saw two passageways.

"Which way shall I go? One tunnel has a flap guarding it, but the other is clear. How about I go through the clear tunnel?"

She did, and saw a place that was rather wet with a strange substance.

"Definitely NOT the lungs!"

Almost as soon as she said that, she heard a very familiar song below her.

"I'm in your belly (Down, down!)

I'll mosey on down to your belly!"

She looked down, and there was Toots and the Germettes in a boat!

"There you are!" Anna yelled.

Toots looked up, gasped, and pulled a lever which propelled them out of the stomach (which is what Anna guessed she was in.)

Anna got out of the stomach, and just barely saw Toots go down the tunnel with the flap guarding it.

When she did get in the tunnel, she saw a big empty space filled with muscles that were moving in and out.

Anna was watching herself breathe!

Now THIS was definitely her lungs!

She looked around, and saw Toots resting on one of the muscles, singing his song.

This was her chance!

Anna decided to catch Toots by surprise, so she zoomed up, grabbed him, and went to the nose, with the Germettes going after him worriedly.

Unfortunately, he jumped out just as they were getting to the nostrils.

Anna couldn't believe how hard it was to get rid of one measly germ!

Then she got an idea.

She went up to Toots, who was just dusting himself off, grabbed him, and went up to a wall.

Anna didn't have a feather, but she did have fingers!

She tickled the wall, while big Anna, who was still sleeping, was about to sneeze again!

The little Anna grabbed onto a wall, and watched the germs get blown out!

"YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" she yelled while dancing.

And just like that, the dream was over.

Anna woke up in her bedroom, and noticed she was feeling much better, just when Elsa came in with soup.

Elsa looked happy to see Anna awake.

"Hey! You're awake! How do you feel?" She asked.

Ana replied by digging into the soup.

Elsa laughed.

"You seem to be doing much better. _Cough, cough!_" she said, sounding a little stuffed up.

"I wish-_sniff_-I could say the same. Ah, ah, AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you!"

"_Cough, sniff! _Thanks, Anna."

Then Anna heard a song that sounded very familiar.

"I'm in your nose (Achoo, he's in your nose!)

I'm in your nose (Look out, he's in your nose!)"

She looked around to see where it was coming from.

Then she looked at Elsa.

She was looking tired, and the song seemed to be coming from her nose!

Could it be...?

"Nah!" Anna said, and continued to eat, unaware that deep in Elsa's nose, Toots and the Germettes were there!

**The End**

**A.N. Should I continue? Leave your opinion in the reviews! And yes, I know that they might seem a little OOC.**


End file.
